Today active research and development are carried out on various display elements. Of the elements, organic electroluminescence (EL) elements (hereinafter, referred to as EL elements, luminescence elements, or the luminescence elements of the present invention) can give luminescence having high brightness at low voltage, and therefore attention is paid to the elements as promising display devices.
To improve element-endurance, JP-A-2000-351966 (“JP-A” means unexamined published Japanese patent application) suggests specific silane compounds and light emitting elements containing one or more thereof. This publication discloses (4-25), (4-26), (4-27), and (4-28). However, in respect to these compounds, there has been a need for the endurance of the element to be further improved.